Hey God
by 3R-DT
Summary: Post sexta, Death Characters. Me los cargo a todos, advertido quedas.


**_Autor: 3r-Dark Twin_  
><em>Tema: only bros &amp; the family business<em>  
><em>Calificación: PC<em>  
><em>Resumen: Todos muertos<em>**_, pues eso, muertos**  
>Estado: completo<br>Descargo de responsabilidades: Porque me da la gana, demándame (buena suerte, no tengo ni un duro)**_

_**Un consejo: **_

_**Si sufres por el rubito, o por el sasquastch, o por el angelico supervitaminado, o por el chatarrero de la gorra o por esa familia que tuvo una vez el rubito, si lees ésto lo pasarás mal.**_

_**Fin sexta temporada.**_

_**Otro consejo: **_

_**Si te molesta esta historia y me mandas un mensaje para decir lo disgustado (o disgustada) que estás, te contestaré riéndome de ti, así que si quieres guerra adelante.**_

_**Un último consejo: **_

_**¿todavía estás ahí? ¿no tienes nada mejor que leer? Pues adelante...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey God<strong>

_Ahora tengo una casa, un lugar donde estar y sin embargo no puedo descansar. Hace años que dormir se hizo difícil, ahora es imposible. Estoy… tan cansado._

La noche es sombría, como una noche sin luna en una carretera secundaria en el estado de Arizona. También es silenciosa, húmeda y cálida.

Fuera del camino, sobre la hierba seca del arcén, junto a un par de árboles retorcidos y sin hojas, hay un coche. Es necesario fijarse bien para verlo, tiene las luces apagadas, su color se camufla en la negrura de la noche.

Si alguien se acerca puede ver dos hombres durmiendo en su interior. Pero si observa detenidamente se dará cuenta de que ninguno duerme. La noche es silenciosa, antinaturalmente silenciosa. Hasta que uno de los hombres no soporta el silencio y musita un doloroso e innecesario "Lo siento"

El otro hombre no contesta, sigue fingiendo un sueño pacífico que jamás disfrutará ya. El primero repite "Lo siento" y su compañero sale del vehículo, da un portazo y se aleja en la oscuridad.

Durante un segundo, el que queda en el coche no es capaz de reaccionar, dolido e indeciso sólo contempla la espalda hundida de quien ya ha perdido todo vestigio de fe. Saca sus casi dos metros del habitáculo y se reúne con él. "Por favor, di algo, di que no me culpas"

"Aquello es Orión, y eso otro de ahí, la osa mayor" musita su compañero, su hermano, con una indiferencia tan falsa como su calma.

"Lo siento"

"¡Deja de decir eso!" grita Dean Winchester violentamente

"Lo siento"

"¡BASTA!" mira a su hermano como si quisiera cerrarle la boca a golpes, duele tanto sobrevivir que agota toda su ira, suplica "Basta"

Sam calla, aunque sabe que callar nunca arregla nada, que ignorar lo ocurrido sólo sirve para que tarde o temprano te estalle en la cara. Aunque lo entiende, sólo que él no puede hacer lo mismo. "Necesitas hablar de ello Dean, no puedes actuar como si no hubiese sucedido nada"

"No pasa nada"

"Bobby ha muerto por mi culpa"

"Tú no apretaste el gatillo"

"Eso no me hace menos responsable"

"Basta Sam"

"Si yo hubiera…"

"¡CÁLLATE!" le da un puñetazo que no sirve para nada porque el más alto insiste

"Tienes derecho a desahogarte, un puñetazo es mucho menos de lo que merezco" el escozor en la mejilla no alivia la culpa.

"Por favor Sam, por favor…" el mayor de los Winchester siente que el mundo se derrumba a su alrededor, sólo hay algo que aún lo mantiene a duras penas en pie "No me hagas esto… eres lo único que me queda"

_Esta mañana me levanté, me vestí, desayuné, salí a correr y por unos minutos no sentí nada, absolutamente nada. Fue genial._

Han llegado tarde otra vez. Ya no tienen quién les cubra cuando fingen ser agentes del gobierno, quien les cobije cuando necesitan un lugar al que volver, quien sepa algo que ellos no saben aún.

Por eso, mientras huían de unos persiguiendo a otros, han llegado tarde. La lucha encarnizada contra el monstruo, con las manos desnudas, no alivia el dolor de sus corazones. Por los que han perdido, por los que quedan.

Esos meses son duros, eternos, y cada paso más difícil que el anterior. Pero ahora, mientras contemplan a las víctimas del Ghoul que han decapitado demasiado tarde, no saben cómo van a superar este golpe también.

Dean se desploma de rodillas sobre la sangre de la mujer y el chico. Incapaz de hablar, de tocarlos. Incapaz de gritar su desesperación. Las manos abiertas, palmas arriba, sobre las rodillas sin poder ni respirar.

Sam, en silencio, coge el cuerpo de ella, su cabellera oscura se desparrama sobre sus brazos, junto con la sangre y… lo saca de la cripta, vuelve por el muchacho. Para no ver como el cuerpo destrozado del chico se cae también a pedazos lo envuelve en su chaqueta.

El mayor de los Winchester sigue sin moverse. Una pesadilla, debe ser eso, sí, una pesadilla. No puede ser cierto, no puede estar pasando. "Vamos, tenemos que quemar los cuerpos" dice el más joven tirando de su hermano.

Sam siente su dolor como propio, no sabe cómo Dean es capaz de levantarse, aunque tire de él. Más que nunca son lo único que tienen. Como tantas veces es el mayor quien vierte la gasolina y la sal sobre los despojos de su propia vida.

El fuego hace su trabajo y en un rato, los cuerpos de quienes le ofrecieron un hogar cuando no tenía nada se convierten en carbón. Como los restos de todos los que han tenido la mala fortuna de compartir un trecho del camino de ambos cazadores.

El castaño vierte las lágrimas que los ojos verdes de su hermano no dejan salir. La culpa que siente es un eco de la que el mayor no muestra, erguido como una estatua frente a las lenguas de fuego que borran lo poco de normal que pudo tocar en su existencia

"Lo siento" se auto inculpa el castaño

"No empieces Sam, es lo último que necesito ahora" dice con voz neutra mientras sus ojos del verde más seco contemplan como se extingue el último rescoldo.

Porque el más joven no tiene la culpa de decir lo que debió decir él aquel día: NO, Castiel, tú no eres Dios. Pero no lo hizo, tuvo miedo por los que estaban a su lado. No, mentira, tuvo miedo por sí mismo, a quedarse solo. Se calló y fue su hermano quien se enfrentó a quien antes fuera su amigo.

_A veces, solo a veces, me planteo que estar aquí está bien. Soy capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirar a los ojos de los demás. Entonces pienso que tengo tanto derecho a estar vivo como cualquiera… después me despierto._

Esta vez está solo. Mientras las llamas consumen la pira en medio del desierto. Es de noche, "siempre es de noche" piensa el último Winchester en pie mientras que lo único que lo mantenía humano desaparece purificado por el fuego.

Ni siquiera tiene el consuelo de saber que irá al cielo, han estado allí, saben como es y no es precisamente "El Paraíso". "Tomaos la mía Sammy" murmura sin darse cuenta, al menos allá arriba tendrá amigos.

El último tizón se apaga completamente. Abre el maletero del Impala y saca la última botella que compraron juntos "Para celebrar nuestra victoria Dean, recuperaremos a Cass y él nos devolverá nuestras vidas". Echa un trago y no encuentra sabor, es como agua caliente.

Echa otro trago y sigue sin notar el vértigo de la borrachera. Se bebe seguida media botella. La oscuridad se ríe de él. El silencio oprime todo como una masa densa y axfisiante. Se termina el whisky y arroja la botella.

Con el conocido efecto del alcohol en la sangre decide rogar al único que podría ayudarle si quisiera. Cualquier cosa, hará cualquier cosa que le pida. "Te lo suplico" no aparece, el dolor se transforma en furia.

"¡VEN AQUÍ HIJO DE PUTA! ¡VOY A RENDIRTE PLEITESÍA! ¡¿NO ERA ESO LO QUE QUERÍAS DE MI?"

El hombre borracho lleva horas gritando en mitad de ninguna parte en el desierto de Nevada. Nadie responde. Está solo.

Siempre lo ha estado, pero ahora no hay nada. Amanece y el Sol lo descubre sentado en la tierra seca, la cabeza apoyada en el parachoques del viejo Impala. La botella vacía ha rodado hasta el borde del camino y brilla burlona con los primeros rayos del astro Rey.

Lentamente se levanta y echa a andar, no ve el camino, pero no importa. Escucha unos pasos tras él y se vuelve. "Pero si tenemos aquí a Dios en persona" dice con una ironía tan ácida que escuece a quien una vez fue un ángel y su amigo.

"Ibas a aceptarme como tu Dios" le reprende el orgulloso ser. Y Dean Winchester ríe, a carcajadas huecas, duras, hirientes. "Es lo único que quieres ¿no?, adoración" el humano cae de rodillas con una reverencia burlona.

El ser que ya no es un simple ángel o un simple monstruo lo levanta del suelo sujetando la vieja y desgastada chaqueta de piel. "No puedes burlarte de Dios, Dean" le reprocha. "Puedo burlarme de todo Cass, tú no eres Dios" provoca sin ningún miedo porque nadie le puede hacer más daño ya.

_Hace años hubiese pensado que esto era la felicidad, un pueblo perdido en Alaska, un lago dónde pescar, una cabaña en el bosque, y nada que venga por ti para matarte. El cielo en la tierra…_

"NO", esa fue su respuesta, "Entonces mátame" le dijo, "NO" y se fue dejándolo allí. Tiene que reconocer que el lugar es hermoso. Las coníferas centenarias rodean su cabaña, porque es suya.

En su buzón hay un nombre, "Dean Smith", el mismo nombre que en su identificación. Bonito trabajo para lo que es una prisión.

Al principio lo intenta, morir, por cualquier medio. Descubre que las balas duelen, rajarse las venas duele, quemarse vivo duele (no tanto como el vacío que siente dentro) pero no sirve para matarle. Haga lo que haga despierta de nuevo, entero, sin un rasguño.

Pasea cerca del lago y reconoce el lugar. Una vez estuvo ahí, en un sueño, "bonito detalle Cass, no tenías que molestarte tanto, a fin de cuentas sólo es una prisión". Los tablones de la pasarela crujen bajo su peso.

Los pies cuelgan del borde del embarcadero, todo el cuerpo recostada sobre la áspera y desgastada superficie de madera. Mira al cielo, sin apenas respirar, las manos tras la nuca esperando la tormenta prometida en el parte meteorológico de las tres.

"Hola Dean" no responde a la hermosa mujer que se queda de pie a su lado. No viene por él, lo sabe, o si, pero no a cumplir con su trabajo, es solo una visita de cortesía. Ella se sienta "se ha vuelto a cortar el pelo, me gusta así" piensa absurdamente. Pues sabe que ella sólo muestra lo que él quiere ver.

Se incorpora hasta quedar sentado también, codo con codo. "¿Qué quieres de mi?" pregunta indiferente, ojalá fuera lo que no será. "Sólo hacerte un poco de compañía, esto debe ser duro para ti" no ríe, ni siquiera responde a eso, hace mucho que perdió la voluntad de hacerlo.

La mano fría de la parca recorre el cuello de quien un día fue capaz de enfrentarse a todo y a todos. Obtiene una sonrisa tan amarga como respuesta que quisiera tener el poder de sacarlo de ahí, de dejarle descansar en paz.

Lleva meses en la cabaña abandonada del último embarcadero. El guardabosques pasa de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no ha muerto. La gente del pueblo habla de él en susurros como si en lugar de un hombre de carne y hueso fuese un espíritu maligno.

Algunos chicos del pueblo lo han visto pescar en el embarcadero, o simplemente tumbarse en la estrecha pasarela a esperar las tormentas que esporádicamente azotan la zona. Nadie ha hablado con él.

Un día, tal como llegó, desaparece, y en el pueblo es como si pudieran respirar de nuevo. Lo olvidan enseguida.

_Esto es todo, ¿quieres que viva? ¿Para qué? Ya no puedes hacerme daño, no puedes obligarme a nada, no puedes hacer que te adore, ni siquiera puedes conseguir que te odie ya. Me das pena. Estás solo, tan solo como yo, y créeme que se lo que se siente._

Los zapatos negros al lado de las viejas botas desgastadas contrastan como la pose de los dos hombres sobre el acantilado. El viento hace ondear la gabardina de uno de ellos a su espalda. La lluvia no tarda en hacer acto de presencia empapando al otro.

"Buen truco Cass" las palabras suenan metálicas como el sonido de una guitarra que ha estado mucho tiempo sin usarse. "¿Por qué me has llamado?" pregunta el poderoso ser. "¿Qué quieres ahora?, sabes que esto acabará en cuanto me aceptes, ¿lo harás?"

"Sabes que no" el rubio empapado levanta el rostro al cielo y cierra unos ojos que hace mucho tiempo perdieron todo su brillo vital. La lluvia golpea con fuerza su cara y sonríe escalofriantemente. "Te he llamado para cumplir una promesa"

Introduce una mano en la chaqueta de piel y saca un anillo, un sello, con una gran piedra blanca engarzada. El antiguo ángel lo mira sin comprender "¿Qué promesa?" entonces reconoce el anillo.

"No" susurra adivinando el motivo de la invocación. "Puedo devolvértelo, puedo devolvértelos a todos" sabe que no llega al corazón del cazador, es como quitar el motor de un coche y pretender que funcione sin él.

Porque allí no hay nada del hombre que sacó del infierno, como tampoco queda mucho del ángel que una vez fue. No puede permitir que le toque. Retrocede un paso, dos…

El cazador sonríe, como aquella vez que lo sacó de un viaje a un futuro que no será. Le pidió que no cambiara nunca y… Castiel se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, no sólo ha cambiado, ha traicionado al ser más importante de su existencia. Era parte de algo y lo arruinó.

La oscuridad de sus ojos desapareció dejando libre al ángel que nunca debió dejar de ser, es curioso que un servidor del cielo no entienda de perdón, no para sí mismo. Las lágrimas de Castiel surcan el rostro de Jim Novak.

Dean lo abraza con desesperación sintiendo como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se queda sin vida. "Te dije que tendría que pararte" murmura cuando el ser más poderoso del mundo, quién creyó ser Dios, yace a sus pies. El sol se pone bañando en sangre las nubes que huyen del campo de batalla.

"_Hey God - Tell me what the hell is going on _

_Seems like all the good shits gone _

_It keeps on getting harder hangin' on _

_Hey God, there's nights you know I want to scream _

_These days you've even harder to believe _

_I know how busy you must be, but Hey God... _

_Do you ever think about me"_


End file.
